Bitter Love
by WatashiInuyasha
Summary: Sesshomaru and Serenity were best friends when they were younger, but when their fathers go to war the two are seperated. Now years later Sesshomaru saves a young girl is who else but Serenity. Can Sesshomaru admit his true feelings for her? more to come!


Chapter 1

**_The sun rose over the western lands, Fire blazing through the sky. Inutaisho howled in pain as the ruler of the East, Sansuroi, dug his teeth deep into his left arm. For years the East and the West had been at war with each other. For land, and for the protection of their children. Inutaisho had two sons, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. Sansuroi had a daughter, Serenity. Sesshomaru and Serenity were forbidden by their fathers to ever see each other, even though they were friends. After the war, the two separated to never see each other again, or so they thought._**

**75 years later**

Sesshomaru walked blissfully through the forest, his faithful servant, Jaken, at his heels. The sun shone down through the trees marking the path. Ahead of them steam was rising from the side, they were close to a hot spring. Jaken who was about to ask Sesshomaru if they should stop, saw his urgency to continue on. Jaken let out a sigh, for a few days now his master had been acting very strange. They passed a break in the trees, enough to see the hot spring, Sesshomaru glanced down then looked back up, he quickly did a small double take down at the spring, stopping abruptly. Jaken, who was not paying attention ran into the back of his leg and looked up at him.

" Um.. Me lord?" he asked suspiciously, Sesshomaru did not take his eyes off of the spring.

" Go ahead of me Jaken, and wait at the top of the hill, I will be there soon." Jaken obeyed and rushed up the hill. Sesshomaru moved back slightly into the shadows only looking at the spring. Through the steam a figure was sitting in the water. It was a young girl, probably around his own age, with long black hair. He could see that her eyes were a goldish color, a black lightning strip on both sides of her face. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her, he had seen her before, but he couldn't tell where. A gentle wind blew enough to make Sesshomaru look up, Inuyasha was heading his way. He quickly looked back down at the spring, the girl was no longer there. Sesshomaru gave a small sigh and started walking again. A ways down the road Inuyasha walked with his friends.

" Your just jealous because I'm so cute." said Shippo to Inuyasha who looked rather annoyed, Inuyasha raised his fist and hit Shippo over the head.

" Inuyasha! That wasn't very nice!" Yelled Kagome who was carrying the crying fox demon.

" Who said I was nice?" Inuyasha stopped and smelled the air, his ears twitching.

" What's the matter Inuyasha?" asked Sango.

" That smell..Sesshomaru was here, but there is something else here too." he said looking around, Kagome froze in place.

" Hm…Kagome?"

" Inuyasha, I sense a sacred jewel shard nearby." she said, Inuyasha smirked and drew his sword.

" Well alright then!" he started running towards the smell of the new demon, everyone followed as best as the could. When they caught up with him he was watching the spring, the same girl Sesshomaru had seen was shaking out her shirt with her back to them, Miroku's eyes lit up.

" Let me handle this Inuyasha, I can be very persuasive." he said sneaking down towards the girl. She pulled the shirt halfway over her head and turned around, pulling it the rest of the way down to come face to face with Miroku. She jumped slightly as he grabbed her hand.

" You are a very beautiful lady, I am but a lonely monk who is searching for the one. Will you bear my children?" he asked.

Her eyes narrowed and she reached over her waist to her sword which was hanging on her left waist and pulled it out, shoving the hilt into Miroku's stomach. He coughed and doubled over in pain falling onto his knees, she glared at him.

" Even for a monk, that's pretty sad." she growled. Seeing Miroku fall Inuyasha sprang from the bushes and ran to help him up. She watched as they helped him up and Inuyasha drew his sword.

" You no good…what makes you think you can do that!" he growled, she wasn't listening, she was to interested at studying his sword.

" The Tetsusaiga? How interesting…" she said quietly, talking to herself.

" Hey I'm talking to you!" Inuyasha yelled at her, making her look up at him.

"…oh? I'm sorry…did you want to fight?…not like you can actually defeat me or anything." she said smirking, Inuyasha's face flushed and swung his sword at her, she easily ducked down missing his blow. While she was down she brought her fist up underneath Inuyasha's chin knocking him back off his feet, standing up Inuyasha got to his knees and wiped away a spot of blood from his mouth.

" You bastard!" He yelled running after her again, he raised his sword. " Wind Scar!" His wind scar went right at her, she quickly drew her sword, a cloud of dust stirred around them. As it settled the ground split but went around her as she held her sword in front of her, she smirked and swung her sword sending a bright light towards Inuyasha, hitting him square in the chest, sending him flying into a tree, a gash on his chest. She sheathed her sword as his friends ran over to him.

" Its been a long time…Inuyasha…" she said making him look up at her.

" Inuyasha! Are you okay!" asked Kagome worried , he gently pushed her aside, glaring at the girl. Miroku stepped in front of them.

"Let me handle this Inuyasha… WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku lifted the prayer beads from his wrist. His wind tunnel began picking up everything that wasn't attached to the ground. The young girl stabbed her sword into dirt hoping that she would not be sucked into this vortex. Her sword started to slice the ground and move towards Miroku, she still hung onto the handle. She started to feel the sword come loose. When out of the trees a whip of bright light hit Miroku's hand burning the flesh making him bring the prayer beads back on. Inuyasha quickly stood up as Sesshomaru jumped down in front of them.

" What do you want!" yelled Inuyasha at him, he just glanced at the girl behind him.

" You have no business here Inuyasha…" said Sesshomaru. In a flash Sesshomaru and the girl were gone.

" Damn him…" growled Inuyasha quietly.

" Inuyasha…do you know her?" asked Sango helping him stand.

" She seemed familiar…I don't know…but she got away." he said holding his chest which was bleeding down his stomach. Kagome pushed him down and took out her first aid-kit.

Not to far away, on the path in the forest Sesshomaru stood with the girl.

"…That was my fight, you had no permission to interrupt like that!" she growled at him, he just stood there examining her.

" You would have been sucked into his hand if it wasn't for me…" he said calmly, she glared at him.

" Thanks for "saving" me…but I'm not a little girl and I don't need any help." she said turning around and she started walking away. The last thing she said ran through Sesshomaru's mind until it finally clicked and his eyes grew wide.

"…S-Serenity?…" he asked quietly. She automatically stopped when he said that and slowly turned around.

"…What?…" she said, he took a step towards her.

"…Your…name is…Serenity?" she looked at him carefully, then her eyes widened.

"…Se-Sesshomaru?….Is that…really you?" she asked suspiciously. A small grin set across Sesshomaru's face, before Serenity could stop herself she hugged Sesshomaru around his neck. It shocked him for a second then he grabbed her shoulders pulling her in front of him, looking at her carefully.

" you can't be Serenity…" he said coldly turning away, she grabbed his shoulder.

"…Why can't I be?"

" Serenity died three years ago, in a landslide in the western lands. She was never allowed in the Western lands."

" I AM Serenity Sesshomaru!…I didn't die in that landslide. My friend did. I came to the Western lands to find you!" At that he turned around his eyes narrowed as he looked at her.

" I don't believe you, if you really are her prove it." She smiled and reached down at her waist, pulling out a small leather bag.

" Alright then, hold open your hand." she said happily, Sesshomaru sighed and cupped his hands. She poured all the items into his hand. He began looking at them with interest. There was a demon crow's feather, a small blue rock, some old coins, what really caught his eye was a necklace make out of stones and pinecones. He looked up at her in shock, she simply smiled at him.

" Do you remember when you made that for me…it was right before our fathers went to war." He didn't say anything, this time before he could do anything he gently hugged her, she noticed his arm was gone.

" Sesshomaru!…what happened to…your arm!" she cried, he quickly stopped hugging her and looked away.

" That damn half-breed Inuyasha cut it off." he growled quietly, she walked over to him.

" Do you want your arm back?" he looked at her suspiciously.

" What?"

" Do you want your arm back…I mean it wouldn't be exactly the same as before…but you can use it."

" You can do that?" he asked quietly, she grinned at him.

" Yeah…but you need to have…your shirt off or it won't work as well." she explained shyly. Sesshomaru looked around then grabbed her arm and led her into the thick forest, he sat against a tree and took off his shirt.

" Alright…now what?" he asked, she took her hands and put them together and started chanting, a bright light glowed around her and spread till it was around Sesshomaru. Little balls of energy began to appear near his severed arm. The light flashed really bright, when it dimmed Sesshomaru looked down at his side, she did it! He had an arm! He quickly looked back at Serenity, she was sitting on her knees her head down panting slightly. When he went next to her she looked up at him tiredly.

" Are you alright?" he asked a hint of worry in his voice.

" Yeah…just tired. That spell takes a lot of energy. Told you I could do it though." she yawned. He chuckled quietly to himself.

" Your still the same Serenity I knew."

" And you're the same Sesshomaru…almost." she said running her hand down the side of his face, he grabbed her wrist and leaned in brushing his lips against hers. Her face grew red with embarrassment as he came back holding the back of her head. She leaned her head against his bare chest.

" I've missed you…" he whispered very quietly into her hair. She smiled slightly and was soon asleep.


End file.
